The Truth
by NashMarquez
Summary: Sequel to One Decision. Would Horatio and Calleigh be together? We'll see how it goes. R&R Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Earth to Horatio! Earth to Horatio!"

"Wha-what?" I couldn't help but startle at that voice.

"Come on H. What's wrong with you? You've been zoning out. This is not like you at all Horatio. Ever since you came back from the hospital. I'm pretty sure the doctor cleared you right?"

"I'm fine Frank. I've just got too many going on in my head. But I'll be just fine. Don't worry." I gave a weak smile as I brushed off the questions.

"You always say that."

With that, I walked off and put on my sunglasses. It didn't matter. Why should it matter anyway. I am THE Horatio; always the strong one. Although deep down I know it myself that I'm not always strong. Especially when it comes to that very one person; Calleigh.

"Morning guys!"

I turned to that chirpy and lively greeting. It was Calleigh. Always the one who's cheerful and lively. We needed that. The department needs that. Solving murders everyday isn't all too great and so we need some life in this "dead" department. Or was it me that needed that?

"Morning H."

"Ah. Morning Cal. You seemed… very bright today." I remarked to her. And she smiled.

Bright. Cheerful. That's my Calleigh. Always. She smiled at me. Does that mean…does that mean she forgive me? _Oh don't be ridiculous Caine. It must be something Eric did to make her smile like that._ Why can't I be that person? I know I've promised I'll let her be happy with the man of her choice but at the same time, I secretly wish I can be that man. Again.

"Alright. I'll see you at the scene then." I walked towards the lift, trying to get away from her as quickly as possible.

I can't stand being near her. Having to inhale her scent; her sweet scent. I love the smell of her musk. I always have and it reminded me of how she smelled everytime we were together. Everytime I would comment on her scent and I would always snuggle into her neck. Especially after our love-making sessions… the smell of sweat mixed with her sweet smelling scent created the Unique-Calleigh-Scent. _Oh how I would give everything up to have her back into my arms._

"Imagine Caine. Imagine. You can only imagine and visualize about her. But you can never get her back. Never. You're nothing to her Caine. Nothing at all." That little voice speaks.

_Damn._

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"H. You gonna go to come and see the scene or what? Or are you gonna sit there in your car?"

"Sorry. Yes yes. I'm coming. So what have we got there?"

"Andrea Johnson. 36. GSW to the head."

"Any witnesses?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe, I want you to canvas the scene. And Miss Boa Vista, let's go break the news to the family and find out more about the victim. Eric, I need you to see if those surveillance cameras are working and get the tapes." I ordered the team as I walked to the hummer with Natalia.

"Got it H." They all answered in unison.

As I drove to the Johnson's, I can't help but to think of Calleigh once again. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, her scent, her touch, everything about her has clouded my mind. She's all over and all I can see is her. Just my "Bulletgirl"; Calleigh Duquesne. I can't help but smile at that thought. My "Bulletgirl". Mine.

"H. What are you smiling at?"

"Wha-at? Oh nothing. Nothing at Miss Boa Vista."

"H, can I ask you something? I've been wanting to ask you but I hasn't had the chance to." I think I know her question. It doesn't take a genius or a psychic for that.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's going on with you? I mean, the team has been seeing you act differently. Ever since you came back from the hospital."

"What do you mean by that? I don't really get what you're trying to say."

"You're different H. A totally different man. You've been zoning out, always not here with us. Your mind is always somewhere else. It doesn't take a genius or a psychic to know that you're having some problem H…."

_Ahhhh. Great. Just what I've thought. Yes. You're right Ms. Boa Vista. It doesn't take a genius. At all._

"…H come on. We're family and you know that." She continued.

"Yeah. And if I told you what it the problem is, there's gonna be more problem." I spoke under my breath.

"What was that H?"

"Oh nothing. Ahh. We've reached. So let's go in and see if the Johnsons are in." I avoided her question.

"Are you Mr. Johnson?" I asked as a man opened the door. Still in his pajamas.

"Yeah. And what the hell are you doing at my doorstep so early in the morning?" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry to disturb your beauty sleep this afternoon….bu-" I remarked sarcastically but before I could finish my sentence, the man had interrupted me.

"I work night shift! So right now I need my sleep! Now get the hell out of my doorstep!" the man yelled again, this time with a much angrier tone.

"We wished we could sir, but we're here to tell you that your wife was found murdered this morning. Now you can go back to your 'beauty sleep'." Natalia responded sarcastically to the man as she sees me getting angrier and pissed.

"Whaa-what? My wife has been what? Murdered? How can that be? She's such an angel! Who would want to do that to her!" he asked in ultimate disbelief.

"We don't know that but we're going to find out. Now we want you to write down a list of people who might want to hurt her, or might have had any arguments with her. Maybe at work or personal." Natalia ordered and asked him to come along with us for further questionings.

During the ride back downtown, there was just silence. Silence that was needed to bring me back to Calleigh.

_I really don't know what to do with my life without you, Cal. I feel like giving up, Cal. Giving up everything. Right now everything seems to be a mess. To whom or where should I go to when I really missed you? I really want to go to you Cal, but you're happy with him. The only thing I can do about it is to hang on to the memories we had together. _

"H, you alright?" Natalia asked, confused.

"Oh yes. Why don't you go ahead with the questioning? I've got something urgent to attend to right now." I really didn't want to be in there to do the questioning. All I want to do right now is crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Alright then. I'll see you later then."

I needed some space to think. I needed to go to the beach to think. I needed the peace and the calmness of the beach. I wonder what made Calleigh so happy in the morning. What had Eric done? Propose to her?

"No. No. Eric cannot propose to her. Calleigh's mine. I love Calleigh. Please don't do this to me Calleigh. Please don't. I need you." I whispered to myself, making sure no one could hear me.

I can't possibly go to her to ask what made her so happy this morning. I can't. That's her personal life. I can't invade that territory. I am in no position to do that. I have no rights to do that. I've lost that rights when I decided to leave her to marry Marisol. My thoughts were distracted when I was brought back to reality with the cry of a small boy.

"Hey there buddy. Are you hurt?" I asked the small boy with full concern.

"I want my mommy!" the small boy screamed.

"Oh my. Patrick! Are you alright? I told you not to run didn't I?"

"He's alright. Just a little scratch from the fall. He'll be fine." I reassured the mother.

"Oh thank you Sir."

"No problem. I have to go now. Take care alright buddy. Listen to your mommy alright." I walked off as the boy nodded.

The moment I checked my phone, there were several calls from Eric and Calleigh. _Oh damn. I must have been too busy thinking of Calleigh that I didn't realize the calls. _I decided to call them back and rushed to the lab as the team has got a lead on the Johnson's case. They have indeed found the murder weapon.

"H! Where were you? We've been trying to contact you! We found the murder weapon at the Johnsons'. Not surprising right?" again, I've been bombarded with questions. I knew this was coming.

"Johnsons? That's not exactly surprising, but rather, interesting. Alright. Let's go in and ask Mr. Johnson in there."

"No! I didn't kill my wife! I love her! Why would I do that to her! I've been married to her for 5 damn years! Why would I kill her now!" He shouted so loud the whole department heard him.

"Who knows Mr. Johnson, maybe you got sick and tired? Or maybe because you haven't had any kids after 5 years of marriage?" I asked him in a mocking tone.

"Oh don't you dare speak of that Lieutenant! I loved her for who she is! It doesn't matter if we didn't have kids! We could've adopted one. We have even agreed on that! We were going to adopt one except…" he paused.

"Except what Mr. Johnson?"

"My mother. She didn't like the idea and had even asked me to divorce Andrea. Just because she couldn't get pregnant. Oh.. Wait.. She was at my house earlier this morning. When I came back from work she was already there..NO! NO! My mother couldn't have done this! She loved me! I am her only son and she wouldn't do this to me!" He spoke as he was sobbing.

"Well then, we might need to check on that."

Calleigh brought in Mrs. Johnson for questioning and did the GSR test on her which had popped positive.

"So.. Mrs. Johnson, it's positive. You killed you daughter-in-law." There was firmness in Calleigh's voice. One of those reasons why I loved her. She's strong.

I watched her questioning Mrs. Johnson. She's flawless. She's beautiful. She's perfect in her own way.

"Horatio. Am I right to say that?"

"Sorry. What? What were you saying?" I asked apologetically.

"As I was saying 'Lieutenant', Mrs. Johnson here was being too judgmental and shallow that she wouldn't accept an adopted child into the family." She replied, emphasizing on the word 'Lieutenant'.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Indeed. So Mrs. Johnson, were you really that shallow to kill for a stupid reason?" I asked.

Mrs. Johnson was already starting to cry. "Alright. Alright. I killed my daughter-in-law alright. I want my own grandchild. My own flesh and blood. But she couldn't and my son wouldn't divorce her because he said he loves her so much. I just couldn't stand it that my son, my ONLY son will never have his own bloodline! I had to kill her off. Get her out of the picture so that he can have a child of his own with another woman!" She explained as she broke down.

"Things parents would do for their kids…" I murmured to myself as I left the interrogation room, allowing the officers to take Mrs. Johnson for booking.

"Horatio! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Excuse me Calleigh? You came into my office without even knocking on the door and you're yelling at me?"

"Yes! We were in the interrogation room, questioning the suspect and you weren't even listening! You weren't even concentrating on the questioning! Zoning out as usual! Don't think I haven't heard about it from the team alright! If you need time off, you can tell me and I'll take charge of the lab while you're gone. You know that don't you, Horatio? I'm your second in command for god sake!" Calleigh yelled, not giving me a chance to speak.

As I finally get to speak, I just spoke the truth.

"Calleigh, will you please calm down? The whole lab can hear you."

"I don't care Horatio. I seriously don't."

"Calleigh. Listen to me. I'm sorry if I caused the team to worry. But I don't need anyone to worry about me. And that includes you. Yes I know you're my second in command and that I trust you in taking care of the lab…but I just don't need to go away alright. I'll be fine." I talked to her in a soothing tone.

"You're not fine Horatio. I know that. We all know that. You may be THE Horatio…but you're still human Horatio. And Horatio, don't think that I don't know what's bothering you. It's me isn't it?"

**Author's Note: R&R **

**So what do you think will happen? You might even want to give your ideas :) **

**Hope you enjoy. Stay tuned and we'll see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope this could make it up to you readers?**

**Oh and I took some scenes from the original episodes and made it into my own story with edits of course. CSI:Miami doesn't belong to me. If it does, I'd write these into it. Heh**

**Hope you enjoy **

My jaw literally dropped when she popped that question. I wasn't expecting that. Ever. _Oh damn. How am I supposed to answer that? I can't. Never. _

"Calleigh…please…just please don't. I can't Cal… I can't talk about this." I said to her, devastated. Almost breaking down. Defeated.

"No Horatio! You're going to tell me the issue right now! I don't want this to affect the both of us! Especially you! Your job requires your full concentration Horatio. Or you're gonna get killed in the line of duty!"

_She still cares about me_.. Or so I thought. She was just being rational. Always the rational one. I on the other hand, cannot think of those. I honestly don't care. Especially after knowing that Calleigh is involved with another man. I'd rather die than to see her with another man.

"Calleigh. Please. I don't want to talk about this. This has nothing got to do with you. And even if it does, I don't want you to bother about it because as far as I am concerned, you have someone else to be concerned about. I am pretty sure I can handle everything. So, unless there's anything else, I have lots of paperwork to do."

"Fine Horatio. If anything happens to you, I will not be responsible." Calleigh remarked as she left.

"Duly noted." I replied in defeat.

"And Horatio, if this is going to help, I'm engaged. Eric proposed to me this morning. So, I'd suggest you move on with your life alright. I'm sorry Horatio…I'm sorry."

That was a pang to my heart. I locked the door quickly and slumped to my couch, unable to say anything or do anything except to watch her walk away. With both my hands wrapped around my face, I sobbed quietly. Too ego to let anyone see my emotions so raw. I can't handle the fact that she's engaged. She's about to get married. MARRIED. That word hurt me so much. Like I've been stabbed too many times and left to die. That must have been what she felt when I got married to Marisol.

"No No…she can't do this to me. She belongs to me. Why is she doing this to me? I need her badly. Please tell me this is a dream. Please please…" I begged quietly to myself.

*In the Ballistics Lab*

"Oh god. Horatio I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Horatio. I know I must have hurt you so bad. So so bad. I couldn't take it when I watched you slump on the couch in defeat. I've never seen you so defeated like that." Calleigh sobbed, feeling remorseful after hurting Horatio so bad. It was so clear that she still loved him.

"Hey Cal, you in there?"

"Eric. Yes I'm in here. Give me a minute…"

As Calleigh walked up to Eric… "Hey Eric. What's up?"

"You okay Cal? You don't seem okay… Wait wait. Did you just cry? Your eyes seemed swollen." Eric asked in concern.

"I'm fine Eric. I'll be fine." Calleigh walked to the washroom, a place where Eric wouldn't enter as quickly as possible to avoid his questions.

"_No Cal, you know better than that. You won't be fine. Especially after you hurt Horatio like that. Did you see how that man reacted when you told him you're engaged? God he's so broken Cal! Damaged! Defeated! How could you even do that to a man that loves you more than anything else! If anything happens to him, you will never be able to forgive yourself for the rest of your life!" _Calleigh whimpered in one of the cubicles while these thoughts came over her mind.

"No. No. I got to find Eric now! I can't lie to myself anymore. I can't lie to him anymore. I can't hurt Horatio like this!" Calleigh stood up and straightened herself as she walked out of the washroom.

Walking towards the lab, Calleigh heard an argument across the hall. She couldn't figure who it was but she could figure where it came from. It was Horatio's office. Deep down she hoped it wasn't Eric whom Horatio's arguing with. On the other hand, she knows Horatio too well that he will never try to jeopardize his friendship with Eric. She was hoping for the best. Slowly, she walked towards Horatio's office, confirming that Horatio wasn't having an argument with Eric but another guy whom she couldn't recognize. Calleigh stepped towards Horatio's office, stopping just outside, not too near but not too far. As far as she could listen to the conversation between the two parties.

"Look here Mister. I cannot help you. Neither can Eric help you. Yes you're his father but there is no way I will allow Eric to get involved with you. You're too tied down to the mafia." Horatio told the man.

"Eric had a father whom he never he never told me about? We're about to get married and he didn't even tell me about his father?" Calleigh questioned to herself.

"Come on! It's not like I'm asking too much. I'm just asking him to cover me and bring me out of this city. I can't stay here anymore. The mafia members are looking for me and I could get killed any moment." The man replied.

"No. I'm saying this for the last time and I will not allow Eric to do that. If you ever come here again, I'll have to arrest you for harassment." Horatio warned.

"Fine." The man replied as he walked out of Horatio's office, almost bumping into Calleigh.

"Calleigh… what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you earlier that I have paperwork to do? I don't think there are any cases today. So what is it that brought you here?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh nothing. I heard an argument so I came up to see."

"Oh. Well, it was nothing. So now you can get back to your lab." I replied coldly.

"_Well done Calleigh. See how much you've hurt him. You've definitely turned him into a different man." _Calleigh said to herself.

'_Oh Cal, I didn't mean to do that to you. To push you away. But I have to. You're going to be married to someone else and there is no way I can have you so close to me. You're going to belong to someone else. I just needed you away. I can't have you close and pretend that nothing has happened or that nothing is going to happen at all.'_ I thought to myself. I decided maybe I should write Calleigh a letter for a final closure and so I went back into my office, took out the writing pad and started penning down my thoughts.

Dearest Calleigh,

I am writing to you this letter as a form of closure. Be assured that after reading this letter, you will find me as a different man. I have to let go of you. You're someone else's fiancé and about to get married. I can't hold on to you anymore because I know there is no way I would ever get you back. I may let you go but let me be honest to you that I can never and will never stop loving you Cal. Whatever your decision is, I will respect it and I hope you're happy now. I wish all the best to you.

Yours Truly,

Horatio

While I went to the locker room to slip in the letter into Calleigh's locker, my phone rang.

*kring kring*

It was Eric. He better not be calling me to tell that he's with his father. He better not do something so stupid.

"H. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry H."

"No. No Eric! Why are you doing this! I told you not to Eric! You're endangering yourself Eric!" I screamed into the phone, wanting an explanation from him.

Despite knowing that Eric is Calleigh's fiancé; her husband-to-be, I couldn't risk losing a team member. He was, after all my brother-in-law. My family. Besides, I don't want Calleigh to get hurt again. Never. I can't bear seeing her get hurt again. It really breaks my heart.

"H. I have to do this. He's my father. I cannot just leave him to die. I need to bring him out to somewhere safe H. I promise I'll stay safe. I'm just so sorry. Tell Calleigh that I'm really sorry. Sorry fo-…"

*BANG BANG*

"Eric! Answer me Eric! ERIC!" I looked at my phone, only to realize that the line was disconnected.

_Damn it Eric! What the hell have you done! What were you even thinking!_

"Mr. Wolfe! I need you in the lab right now! We have an urgent case! And get everyone in now!" I commanded with full authority.

"What's wrong H?"

"Alright Mr. Wolfe, I need you to triangulate Eric's GPS. I need to know where his exact location is right now! I do not want any delays on this! His life may be in great danger! Frank, Calleigh and Natalia we need to be on the move. Let's go! And Mr. Wolfe, we'll meet you there."

"You got it H."

Ryan had tracked Eric's GPS to an old manufacturing building and had called the backup units to secure the area, not wanting anyone including Eric to escape. Eric was without doubt, helping a criminal flees and he could be charged as an accomplice and there is no way on earth I'm going to let that happen.

*Bang*

"Dammit!" I cursed.

There was a shot coming from inside the building and no one could see anything. Everyone was already in position, taking cover and aiming in every angle possible. Suddenly all I could hear is the screeching of a car fleeing the scene and a few shots being fired. I can see Calleigh on my right aiming her gun to the car and shooting while Ryan on the other hand tries to shoot at the car, attempting to hit one of the wheels. Everyone on my team was in position and aiming towards the car and shooting at the car, trying to aim at the driver who was shooting back at us.

Slowly, I crept towards the front of the building, trying to get a clear shot of the driver. When I had a clear shot of the vehicle, all I could see was Eric in the car, speeding through, alone. He was alone without his father. And he was shooting at his team members who are still aiming at him. Shooting at his wife-to-be. I couldn't risk any of my team members getting hurt because of one reckless man. A man they trusted most. I had to do what I had to do. To take a shot at Eric.

*BANG!*

**TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :Sorry for taking so long. This would be the last chapter for this story. It's kinda getting too draggy so i decided to end it.**

**Hope you enjoy the story. **

I had taken a shot at Eric.

"OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! GET ME PARAMEDIC RIGHT NOW! GET ME A PARAMEDIC!" Calleigh shouted in panic.

"I'm sorry Cal. I'm really sorry."

"Horatio. No. It's not your fault Horatio. It's not your fault."

"Cal, Eric's asking for you. He said he needs to see you. Cal, he's really fighting hard to stay alive."

"Oh my god. Not now Ryan. I'm not going to leave Horatio here! He needs me. He needs me." Calleigh replied in desperation, trying to control her tears.

"Horatio! Horatio! No no. You're getting out of here ALIVE! You hear me Horatio! You're not going to give up! You can't give up now Horatio. Please. Not now." Calleigh begged. "Dammit where's the ambulance! We need the paramedics!"

"Cal, I don't think Eric's gonna make it out of here. I think you should go to him now."

"Oh god Horatio. I can't do this. I'm not going to leave you Horatio." Calleigh said, unable to control her tears anymore.

"Gg-go Cal. Jj-ju-*cough*-just go." I pleaded.

"Alright I'll go. But you better still be here when I get back. Please Horatio. Please fight. Do it for me please." Calleigh begged again.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry Cal. I..I.. didn't mean t-to do this to you. I didn't…" Eric's words trailed off as Calleigh shushed him, not wanting him to exert anymore force on himself.

"Shhh… just don't say anything else alright…don't force yourself."

"I..I'm so sorry…" Eric apologized as he gave off his last breath.

"I know Eric. I know." Calleigh reassured herself.

-Meanwhile, with Horatio-

I know I was already coughing blood. I can feel the sting in my chest. I can feel the heat of my blood trickling down my body. I shot Eric. I had taken the shot at Eric but I missed. His car was moving too fast. But Eric's shot didn't miss me and I didn't see whose shot was it that hit Eric. Everyone was aiming at him including me. But I know that my shot was a miss.

*cough cough*

Once again, blood was trickling down my body. And now blood was trickling down my chin; blood I coughed up. I need to stay alive. For Calleigh.

"Hey Handsome. I'm glad you fought. Eric didn't make it Horatio. He couldn't fight any longer. The shot had punctured his lungs. I'm so sorry." Calleigh sighed.

*cough cough*

"Oh god Horatio!"

"Cal, the paramedics are here to take Horatio. Allow them Cal. He'll be in good hands." Ryan said while pulling Calleigh towards him.

-In the hospital-

"He'll be alright Cal. He's a fighter." Natalia tried to soothe Calleigh.

"I don't know Nat. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing him. I can't lose him Nat. I love him. Oh god. If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself." Calleigh broke down.

"Hey…He'll be alright. I'm sure of that alright. He's a hell of a fighter Cal. You won't lose him. We all knew you've always loved Horatio. What shocked us was that you chose Eric instead." Calleigh looked up, surprised.

"Any of you here Calleigh?" The doctor barged into the waiting room.

"YES! I'm Calleigh! Is this about Lieutenant Caine?" Calleigh asked in panic.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Dr. Hudson. I'm the attending doctor for Lieutenant Caine. Now if you'll follow me, he's right now in an induced coma to let him recover from the major blood loss that he suffered. Fortunately for him and for us all, the bullet had missed the vital organs by a few inches. So, right now, we'll let him rest for a while and wait for him to wake up." Dr. Hudson explained.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Calleigh asked in desperation.

"It really depends on his will to fight. We have no idea how long it would take. But right now, he's in a stable condition."

"Alright. Thank you Doc."

"Hey Cal, you've been here almost half a day. Go home. Get some rest. You look really burnt out Cal."

"No Frank. I need to be with him. I need to make sure he's safe."

"Cal, I'll do that. I'll make sure he's safe. You know me. I won't let anyone hurt him. None of us will."

"But he still got hurt Frank! He still got shot! He's lying here motionless, pale, fragile!"

"I know Cal. I know. But I'm not going to let that happen again. No one will. At least get changed into a fresh set of clothes alright. You're a mess now. I don't think you want Horatio to wake up and see you like this. Now go on. Ryan will drive you back to the lab. Natalia and I will stay here." Frank pleaded with Calleigh.

"Take care of him for me alright." Calleigh reminded as she left the room with Ryan.

Ryan accompanied Calleigh back up to the lab and followed her to the locker room to get his belongings before giving her the privacy to clean up and change into a new set of fresh clothes. As Calleigh opened her locker, an envelope slipped through. Gently, she picked it up and it read "Calleigh". She opened the white envelope, exposing the letter. She started unfolding the piece of paper and began to read.

_**Dearest Calleigh,…**_

"I'll wait for you back in the car alright.." Ryan said as he left.

"Yeah yeah. Alright." Calleigh responded before continuing to read the letter.

_** I am writing to you this letter as a form of closure. Be assured that after reading this letter, you will find me as a different man. I have to let go of you. You're someone else's fiancé and about to get married. I can't hold on to you anymore because I know there is no way I would ever get you back. I may let you go but let me be honest to you that I can never and will never stop loving you Cal. Whatever your decision is, I will respect it and I hope you're happy now. I wish all the best to you.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Horatio**_

As Calleigh folded the piece of paper and placed it back into the envelope, tears had started rolling down her cheeks. "_I have to let go of you". _Those words keep coming back to her.

"No no. Horatio cannot do this to me." Calleigh sobbed in the shower. Knowing that no one will be able to hear her, her sobbing were getting louder. She just couldn't imagine the thought of Horatio letting her go. She couldn't live with it because she knows deep down, she still loves him and Eric was just a rebound for her.

_How could I do that to Eric! I lied to him. I played with his feelings! I even hurt the person I love the most! Oh dear God. Please forgive me and give me another chance to be with Horatio. I can't live without him. I need him. I love him. Yes. I love him. I love Horatio._

"Cal, you done yet?" Ryan popped his head into the changing room.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be… in 5. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Quickly she rinsed the soap off her body and got ready to meet Ryan back.

"Hey I thought you were waiting for me in the car?"

"Yeah I was. But you kinda took quite long. So I came to check up on you. You alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Ryan. I'm just a little shaken up. Who's arranging for Eric?"

"Well…he's still in autopsy. His mother is flying in."

"Okay. Can we get back to Horatio?"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

The ride back to the hospital was silent, but not the awkward silence. Calleigh needed the quiet time to think. She couldn't help it but think about Horatio. About what she would do if Horatio were to be dead. She was glad that the shot had missed any vital organs. If it hadn't, Horatio would have been dead already. And she wouldn't be able to forgive herself ever.

"_If anything happens to you, I will not be responsible." _That was what she said to Horatio before leaving his office the other day. She couldn't get her mind off that day. She shouldn't have said all those things to him. She didn't mean it. And now that Horatio is fighting for his life, Calleigh regretted whatever she had said to him.

She sat in the car, replaying the event of the day. The whole shooting event. If it hadn't been for Calleigh's shot, Horatio might have been dead already. Taking the bullet through his heart. Thankfully Eric's shot had missed the vital organs because of Calleigh's shot. Calleigh didn't mean to take the shot to kill but she didn't get the clear view of the vehicle and the driver. However, when she realized that the driver was aiming the gun directly at Horatio, her instincts kicked in and she dashed forward and had taken a direct shot without realizing that the driver was Eric. It was that moment after she had shot the driver that she realized it was Eric, but it was already too late. She had shot Eric to the chest. And Horatio had taken a bullet from Eric's gun. Eric had taken the shot the same time when Calleigh shot him but fortunately he couldn't focus and had missed the shot to kill.

As they reached the hospital, Calleigh quickened her pace to reach to Horatio's room as fast as possible. To see Horatio and make sure he's safe. As she entered the room, she sees Frank and Natalia seated on the couch, sleeping.

"They must be exhausted after what happened today." Calleigh mumbled to herself as her eyes went to check on Horatio. He looked so fragile. His handsome face had gone pale.

"Hey Frank, Nat, wake up. I'm back already. I'll take over from here. You guys go home and have a good rest alright." She said, smiling to them.

"You sure you okay Cal? I can stay if you want." Natalia offered.

"It's okay. I'll be fine here. But, thanks Nat." She smiled.

Calleigh then took a seat next to Horatio's bed. Cradling Horatio's hand in hers, she started sobbing.

"Oh Horatio, what would I do without you. What if you were the one who's actually dead? What if it was you in the morgue right now. What if Eric hadn't missed the shot and got you killed, Horatio… What were you thinking standing in the line of fire… please wake up Horatio. Wake up. I can't do this anymore. I need to feel your kiss. I need to feel your touch. Your embrace. How can I ever go on without you Horatio. Please wake up. I need you. I love you Horatio. I love you."

At that moment, Horatio's eyes flickered. He was waking up. Calleigh's love had given him the strength to fight. He fought for her. He stayed alive for her.

"Calleigh sweetheart…"Horatio spoke up weakly.

Calleigh looked up. "Oh god Horatio. You woke up! I love you Horatio. I love you. Please don't do this to me again Horatio. Please don't go. " Calleigh clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Horatio winced. Calleigh had clung onto him too hard that it hurt him. "Calleigh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"Don't let me go? Please?" Calleigh pleaded as her tears were already at the brink of her eyes.

"No Calleigh. I'm not letting you go. Not this time Calleigh."

-A few months later after the funeral-

"I've been missing you so much Calleigh. I tried to be strong but I couldn't because I know I need you. There's no place to belong without you Cal. I've missed you so much. And Cal, don't hurt me again. Please. I can't live without you." I pleaded her with the most sincere intentions. I never want to lose her ever again. Once was already enough and it had hurt so much.

"Horatio, I'll never leave you again. I'll never hurt you again. I promise. I love you so much Horatio. And promise not to leave me alright."

"Never Calleigh. Never."

From that day on, I promised I will never hurt her. I couldn't. I love her and I will.. for eternity. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Waking up to her kisses, her touches on my skin, her scent, her whispers to my ears, her blond hair all over my face. I want to wake up having her just beside me. I want to love her like she deserved to be. I want to hold her forever in my arms and making sweet passionate love to her just like she wants to. I want to have my kids with her. I can definitely see my future being with her. I will never ever let her go. Never again. Marisol may be my past, but now, Calleigh is my present and definitely my future.

"I love you Calleigh. I love you."

"I love you too Horatio." She whispered back.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. and Thanks for even staying with the story. See you soon XoXo.**

**R&R please?**


End file.
